


MISSING SCENES

by bluehair



Series: Shopping [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Canes, Cock Rings, Denial, Fluff, Greedy Legolas, Life weirder than fiction, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Painplay, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Real Life, Sugar Daddy, Suicide, Top Thranduil, Yearning, indulgence, spoiling, sub Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair
Summary: As I mentioned in the main story, Don't Go Shopping When You're Bored, there are thing I wrote for it, but then realized they don't flow right in the story, would make it too bloated, whatever. I will post them here, in no particular order right now.It generally makes sense to read that story first, or there are too many details that would just be lost - but, of course, you can also just read this and let me know how that goes!I'm adding the tags as I go - don't know if we'll get to the same forest as the other story.





	1. I WON'T DO THAT

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter happens at an unspecified time - because I'm totally not clear where it should go. I'd say anywhere after the ones with Show must go on - but yes, of course, after Legolas is healed. The setting is one of the private showing rooms at Lothlorien - so Thran could choose who is watching.

He doesn't know how to beg for it, convincing enough; he knows the others are watching, and really, he would gladly accept to be fucked by them all, in any way they chose, as long as he gets his wish; as he gets to know the impossible explosion of pain that would probably make him writhe like a worm, but oh, how he wants it! It's really a physical ache, his need to feel it, to have Thranduil know he's really his, up to the last little cell in his body, his mind and soul. 

The fact that the man keeps refraining from it could almost make Legolas hate him, for not taking him so completely, for not breaking him into a million pieces, in front of all these hungry viewers. He wants it so bad, to be destroyed utterly and to let everybody know how deeply he belongs to his master, and he hates himself for not being able to say it out loud, because at the moment he can only blabber brokenly and try to plead with his eyes, and that doesn't work!

He can't even push into the cane, to feel the taps stronger, because he has been ordered not to, and he can't disobey, at the moment that would be worse than death, and he cries and sobs now, so hollow inside because his master just won't take him, won't use him to the brim, just won't… God, it's beyond unbearable! 

This stops him from entering subspace, too, because he can't stop fighting, desperately wanting it, can't go into that soft, pleasurable place, he needs the sharpness of the pain, the paralyzing state that grabs his whole being when he's right at the edge, craves it so bad! Why doesn't Thran just give it to him, just give him what he needs so desperately?

The tenseness and want explode brusquely into a dry orgasm, making him shake so violently that he's almost falling; but there's a strong hand supporting his back, oh, God, yes, this is so good now, but the moment it ends, the want comes back with a vengeance, the moment the cane returns to tease his aching cock he just snaps and pushes into it, and the drag is painful - dry, rigid wood on rigid, heated flesh, but sooo good! Yes! He rubs himself against it, desperate and wanton, and mumbles pleas, and cries when the implement is taken from his reach, he wants it so!

This waiting, this denial, it rips his mind apart, and he's not strong enough to take it, he just falls on the floor and crawls and grabs his master's foot and kisses it with all the longing he feels and manages, just barely manages to say _“Please!”_

*

Thranduil's blood boils in his veins and all he can do is restrain himself while he pushes two fingers inside Legolas' scorching hot ass, checking he's still open enough, and after that it would be a crime not to take him. So much passion, such a deep submission, it's so rewarding in itself that he has a very hard time not losing it without even a touch, but it's very clear the boy needs way more. He can't give him what he asks for, probably not ever, because that would mean falling into an abyss so deep, there would be no way out. 

“No,” he says, decisively, and kisses the begging mouth. “No,” he says again, and kisses him again, as deep as possible, until both of them desperately need to breathe. “No, this will not happen, no way.”

The temptation is a devastating pain in his belly, to just give in to those desperate pleas and hit just once, knowing it would bring the boy a pleasure he didn't even dream of, but Thranduil knows viscerally that he is incapable to stop at one; and incapable to stop at just one time, so he will just refrain from it, keep things manageable, fuck! He pays attention to hit the prostate from the first, and two strokes are enough for his lover to convulse around him, so he stops and breathes, and then again. 

He fucks him and damn this to hell, the boy is thrashing and flailing like a wild thing and dry coming again, and again, he's squeezing him way too much, he just has to move Legolas on top, lying against his body, and remove the cock ring, and doesn't even hear the lewd, hungry noises the others make, because he comes so hard he's in a different world altogether, welcoming the pain of being squeezed even when it's unbearable, because Legolas is way past any control, and yes, that's exactly how it should be.


	2. SHOP TILL YOU DROP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after Chapter 5 - Job Description, from the main story. It's the first time Thranduil takes Legolas shopping.

Legolas is happy they go shopping in the big car, because it's a bit cold outside – at least for him. Thranduil, Boromir and the other guard don't seem to really care. But he always hated cold, even more on the road, really, especially since that bad night somebody stole his only coat. That was why he didn't sleep in the last days, before getting to town, because he couldn't afford to lose even more of what little he had. He wonders if he'll get a new one – but it's almost summer now, so probably not. Still, at least the house is nice and warm, and since he's not to leave it much, it probably doesn't matter.

It's the first time Legolas sees such a huge place, filled with so many stores selling… well, so many things that it makes his head spin. The fact that everywhere he turns there are so many bright lights, strange materials and things he has no name for, besides the clothes and all, doesn't help one bit. He's only used to the small clothes store in town – yes, there were several more in the town his high school was, but there was never time to go there, and he had no money anyway. Plus, why would he need too many clothes? Yes, well, some thicker, really warm things would have been great during the bitter winters, but again, you needed money to buy things. 

But at least Thranduil seems to know very well where he takes them – that is a good thing, since he has no idea where to start and, especially, which of these very fancy looking places would have reasonable prices. Or, actually, what kind of clothes the man wants him to wear. Probably some new jeans and a shirt or two, the ones he has are, indeed, old. Yes, the first shop they get into is a jeans one, so he tells Thran his jeans size, although he might need something a size smaller at the moment, and the man nods and tells him to check the belts display. 

It seems they will get his normal size, because he is not to wiggle out of eating enough to get all the weight he lost back – like he's crazy to not want all the great food he's given, seriously – while the man will check what to try on. 

“Oh, yes, I never asked you,” Thran starts, “what are your favorite colors? To wear, I mean.”

Well, it's… he never thought much about this, but…

“I think I like gray a lot, and white, but white isn't practical, of course. And light blue. But the darker jeans are always better, they don't show dirt as easily,” he says and then turns pink, of course the man would know such things. Yes, he shouldn't have said that, because Thranduil shakes his head and his face is too… cold or something, after this, but he tells him again to look at the belts, so Legolas starts from there. 

Oh, there are so many… he'll have to check which are the cheapest, and actually doesn't believe what his eyes tell him when he reads the prices for the first two things he picked. Are there people paying 300 dollars for a belt? This is crazy, he needs to find the normal ones, maybe at the other end of the display, which takes damn near half a wall. Ugh, these things are way, way too flashy here – too colorful, even all gold and having shiny stones in them – this is crazy. He's moving to the middle of the rack and is startled to have Thranduil right near him, with a big armful of jeans. 

“Come, let me see you try these on, after we decide what to get we'll look at the belts too.” 

But then a shop assistant comes and Thranduil just puts everything into her arms and asks for it to be taken to a cabin, together with a few matching shirts, for two pairs especially, if they have them, and starts picking out belts – while completely ignoring Legolas' attempt to say that some of them cost way too much.

He's trying things on then – well, all are the same size, and yes, some cuts are a bit different, but obviously everything is just too large at the waist – but yes, the length is good, and of course they'll stay on with a belt. Well, after some of the belts have more holes punched, he did indeed get too skinny, not that he was ever fat.

The problem is that the man doesn't seem too happy about this – well, maybe there is one pair he'd like, Legolas hopes. He didn't have the time to check the price tags for the pants or the 5 shirts the woman brought them, but some of them do look very beautiful – the material is very nice and smooth, and everything looks so new, he doesn't really remember when he had something all new and good looking. 

He gets back in his old clothes and, amazingly enough, the man gives the shop assistant more than half of the things he's tried – they will buy them. But they didn't… Also, one of the two men with them, Damien, is tasked to carry them to the next shops and then he'll get everything to the car, after Thranduil just gives the woman a black credit card to cover the purchases. Legolas really has no idea why the woman just flusters and babbles a bit when she sees the card – maybe she also didn't expect them to buy so much? 

Then they go for shoes – God, this is great, he only had the pair he walked so much in, so it's lovely to be able to feel the thick sole, soft enough for his toes to sink in, oh, lovely! Again, the man chooses everything for him – which is totally fine, because Legolas would probably spend hours looking at all the great sports shoes and walking shoes and all, before being able to decide which pair he loves more - and let's not think about choosing between pairs that fit.

No, that one definitely doesn't though, it's a weird shape. And this one too. Still, there are quite a number of pairs already which do fit – even after he got up and walked through the store with each pair, jumped a little in some, to see it feels right and all. Again, they take all of them, only to enter into another shoe store – but these are fancier shoes, leather or suede, fit for special occasions. It's trickier to find comfy ones here, and he somehow makes the man laugh when he says they should take a very fancy pair, of… not embroidered, damn it, how do you call all these motifs imprinted on the leather, in relief, covering the entire surface? 

The leather must be something very exotic, because he never saw such combinations of colors – a lot of shades of blue, in spots and lines, but trouble is the front part is very pointy, and it makes his toes squish inside. Still, the man seemed eager to see how they fit on him, so he should just take them. Again Thranduil shakes his head and asks a shop assistant to bring them a larger size – and yes, this pair no longer squishes his toes, but they also maybe look too big? No matter, the man seems satisfied, and now Damien is sent to the car, he has to carry the… God it can't be more than 10 boxes of shoes, can it?

But there are, from both stores, plus the jeans. At first, Legolas would have offered to carry their purchases – after all, they are for him, right? Still, it's clear it would be cumbersome to carry everything around from store to store – would they visit more stores? Probably, he has pants and shoes now, but of course he'd need some shirts and t-shirts, yes. 

Oh, well, it's true some more underthings never hurt – they get into a store and yes, he'll have a ton of socks, boxers, undershirts. It's hard to believe, really, but the undershirts are so soft and yes, probably very, very warm, he didn't even dream he could get such things! Not to mention they all look… well, quality is the only word that comes to mind? And something for swimming, Thranduil remembers at the last moment – yes, there is a pool at the house, obviously he'll need this. 

Luckily he doesn't need to try these on though – it wasn't too strange to have the man look at him while putting jeans on and taking them off, but if he has to try on underwear or swimming trunks... Not that the man can't order him to undress though – even he knows people do that for sex, so he will have to do it anyway – but doing it in a public place is just too much. Yes, that's probably why the man didn't ask for this anyway.

The next shop has shirts, but not the usual solid plaid ones he's used to wearing, or the formal ones his grandfather and the elders wore most of the time – but something quite different. The materials and textures vary wildly, so he is, again, clueless on what to choose. Still, by now he's used to the fact his master will choose for him – and again, the sheer amount of things he gets just doesn't make sense for Legolas. After all this, he starts to think there was an error on the price tag for the belts, there was probably a zero extra. That's why the man buys so many things, right, although even at 30 dollars, the belts were too expensive, a normal 15-20 dollars one would have been just fine, but well. 

Thranduil is way too generous in this though, Legolas has no idea exactly how much each piece costs, but there are so many items… For a moment he wonders where they'll all fit, and is startled to realize he's still thinking of the room he shared in his grandfather's house. No, he has a big room just for himself now, and, oh, yes, it has a closet the size of his old room. Yes, he was even loathe to just put his backpack in it – it was way too strange, when Galion took him to his room, he had to check what was in it, of course. He had loved the bathroom on the left – a bathroom also just for him, with a shower _and_ a bathtub, and lots of towels and everything he could ever want. And yes, there was hot water, so hot he couldn't even stand it without adding some cold one too.

There was another door on the right – and that first night he just let it be when he saw it was empty, just shelves and cabinets. The next day he was just baffled though – yes, it was surely a closet, but… why on earth would somebody need such a huge space for clothes? Especially him, who only had his backpack, with a change of clothes, his driving license and, his biggest treasure, the pictures of his mother. 

Well, there was a cabinet with extra sheets and towels inside there, Legolas saw while just opening some doors – and that made sense, of course, to be able to change the linen when he needed to clean the sheets he used, or the towels. Galion had shown him the laundry area, which was also humongous – maybe Thranduil just likes big spaces, is all?

Still, there's clearly enough room to put also all the shirts they are taking, and the t-shirts and two jackets from the next shop. They probably have everything needed now, he thinks – no, seems not. Now the man wants him to try on suits – oh, would he have to go to church? Well, he will if the man wants it, what else can he do? But this is new, the man actually doesn't like anything here, nor in the next three suits shops. Well, they do buy three ties and two formal shirts from the fourth, and Legolas has no idea what exactly the man doesn't like.

He already tried on at least 50 suits in all colors, and some fit reasonably well, he thinks, but clearly the man does not agree. Also, maybe the price wasn't right? In the last shop he saw one of the suits cost 1000 dollars – and he does know there are very successful people who would pay that for a suit, so it wasn't a mistake now. Yes, surely they need to find something cheaper, such are not for the likes of him. And it's good, he'd be so worried not to ruin such a suit, no, better to look for normal ones. 

They are taking a break now, at Boromir's prodding – the man said something about regular people needing fuel in Thranduil's crazy snobbish quest for the perfect jacket, which got a laugh and made them change direction, so now they are in a cafe. Yes, something to eat feels perfect right now, and this strawberry tart he got is absolutely delicious. The hot chocolate is too, so thick and sweet and with just a pinch of cinnamon in it, oh yes. 

And he doesn't even have to worry they did this just for him, everybody got something – Damien has an absolutely gigantic cup in front, with what Boromir called everything and the kitchen sink. It's supposedly also hot chocolate, but they added a crazy amount of cookies, marshmallows, chocolate sticks and whatnot to it, and that cup is more of a soup bowl. Thranduil and Boromir got tea, brought in very fancy and fragile looking teapots – and watching their big hands handling the tiny cups is a bit strange. 

Damien wants to know if the man plans to fill the limo to the brim with purchases – would he actually do that? - and Thranduil laughs and tells him that yes, he got the message, they will somehow settle on a suit, just in case it's needed, and will see about the rest. 

After they finish, indeed, the man keeps his word and they just get a light blue suit and now they are aimlessly visiting a few more stores – but oh, this one now is…

Legolas is mesmerized by the long, soft, wonderful looking sweater on the right of the display – God, it looks long enough to cover him well, and the shade of gray is so peaceful, not too dark, not too cold, just right. He doesn't know what kind of material this is, it's a bit fuzzy but not very much, and when he touches it, it's like it has no weight at all. Still, he'd bet anything it makes you feel toasty to wear it – but summer is coming, so it would be weird to ask for it.

“You'd like a sweater?” the man asks, and yes, he'd really, really like to have it – but then he sees the price tag – and yes, there has to be a mistake somewhere, because one sweater _cannot_ cost more than 700 dollars. But even 70 something is too much, and it's not among the things the man wanted him to wear, no, they should leave it.

“Say what you feel, Legolas, not what you think I want to hear,” Thranduil says, sternly.

“I love warm things,” he answers, chastised. Yes, the man said he wants to know what he likes, what he wants. Yes. And he should also know how prissy Legolas is, how unmanly, because he always complained like a girl that the water was too cold, that his hands and feet were painfully frozen, that...

“I'm sorry, but sometimes I'm cold when I shouldn't be, really, so if it doesn't bother you if I'm wearing a sweater, I'd love to have one. Of course, I can wear something else when you see me, I will not complain. A cheaper one, of course, I don't want to...”

“I don't look at price tags,” the man says, dismissively, almost scowling, and takes the sweater off the rack and sends Legolas to the cabins to try it on. Yes, it's nice and long, covering him to his thighs, and God, it feels so warm! Plus, he didn't even think there are sweaters so soft! The cabin door opens and Thranduil has brought him more things to try, of course – but the man seems to really smile this time, and oh, there are several white ones, and two blue, and all are nice and long. And these two are real nice and thick, too, perfect for keeping cold at bay. You could just sink into them, oh, God! He's out of himself with happiness – not that, in any way, he doesn't appreciate everything else the man got him, far from it! 

It's just… all these are so very warm, and soft, so pleasant to the touch, so surely, if he bought all these, the man will allow him to wear them when he feels cold, right? Of course, he has to take so much care, such things can easily be dirtied or ruined, but he will be very good, of course he'll only wear his old things when helping in the garden and all that. He's trying to find the words to say how thankful he is, and knows he smiles ear to ear – and the very good thing is that the man seems satisfied now. 

Yes, this has been such a good day – Legolas didn't even have more time to fret about their talk, about what it means for him – but the talk actually wasn't as bad as he expected, anyway, and today was… 

“Do you want to wear the sweater now? We can ask them to take the tags out so you can keep it on,” Thranduil says, and yes, definitely, he'd love that. They are finally leaving after this, because he has no idea what else he would need, honestly, and the man seems to be satisfied also. It's actually more clothes than he ever had – than he ever thought he'd want to have, really, and yes, no matter when and what the man will ask of him – he's already been given way too much, his master should start asking things of him, he'll do anything, yes.

Well, actually they don't go directly home – they enter some shop where he can get stuff for his hair – yes, he likes to braid it in different ways, so various sizes of scrunchies and other types of clips are useful. He's not used to wear bracelets or necklaces, but well, he has nothing against some leather things the man gets him. There's one thing that looks like a tie, but narrow and made out of leather, the other is actually for his hair – OK, it could be interesting, he supposes. And yes, he saw leather bracelets before, of course.

Everything could be interesting, he's just feeling so good now, with the new clothes, of course he's open to try other things too. All the while, he keeps touching the soft sleeve of the sweater from time to time, the hem too, just to be sure he isn't dreaming. The thing feels, indeed, almost weightless, just like wearing a cloud – but a very snug one.

And he actually likes it when Thranduil moves a hand through his hair and tries to see how something would look – well it figures, the man also has long hair, so even if he seems to only like to let it flow straight past his shoulders on his back, he would know not to get his hand caught in it or pull awkwardly when separating a strand. Yes, it's actually good to be touched like this, and there are fragments of memory from when he helped wash Legolas' hair – that felt good too, even if he was so scared. Well, he is still scared – just, probably he should just worry to do well what the man wants, his master clearly didn't try to hurt him until now. It's a sin, of course it is, but… nobody touched him like this for so many years already, yes, why would they? 

Back at home, he goes to put everything in the closet – and has the surprise to see Galion coming in and bringing an extra duvet, just in case he needs it. He's very, very grateful, although really, the one he has already is very good and thick – he wasn't cold during any of the nights he slept here. Well, the ones he slept alone, Legolas blushes remembering, although in all honesty he does not remember much of the first night anyway.


	3. MAKING OF

Honestly, this isn't actually a scene of the story - it has to do with my inspiration about it. That is, showing I wasn't at all original in coming up with the turn of events in chapter 42 - Let It Be Light. But that it isn't as far fetched as it may seem.

In my country, a visit to one of our most famous cemeteries can show you a very beautiful and intriguing black statue of a dead young woman, lying on her back. Bent over it there's a crying man.

 

 

 

The story happened in 1908, hitting all possible newspapers then. It goes like this:

There was a rich landowner who, toward the end of the 1800, went to study in Paris, as all the elite were doing at the time. At the end of his stay there, he had a very short affair with a French girl, then came back home, got married, had a son, while taking care of his great fortune and doing quite some charitable acts.

After a number of years, his son was old enough to be sent to study at the same university, in Paris. Before returning home at the end of his studies, the son marries, without telling his family, and brings the girl with him. It is not very clear exactly how they found out that they were actually brothers, but they did.

Then the son shot his sister/wife, then himself. The father made a will leaving all his fortune to the city and committed suicide, too.

And the historian talking about the cemetery story wonders, very seriously, how many cases like this actually happened - maybe with less drama - since, as mentioned, pretty much all the elite was doing this.


End file.
